Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a mobile communication apparatus having anti-theft and auto-notification functions.
Description of the Prior Art
As the continuous development of technology, mobile communication apparatuses have become more and more multi-functional and expensive. When users lose their mobile communication apparatuses, it will cause them a lot of inconvenience and financial lost.
The mobile communication apparatus has a unique international mobile equipment identity (IMEI) to identification. When the mobile communication apparatus is lost, the position of the lost mobile communication apparatus can be traced via the IMEI-trace procedure provided by the TSP (Telecom service provider). However, if the original SIM (Subscriber identification module) card of the lost mobile communication apparatus is replaced, the TSP for the original SIM card will not be able to trace the position of the mobile communication apparatus via the IMEI-trace procedure. The owner can still find the position of the mobile communication apparatus by asking all the TSPs to perform the IMEI-trace procedure, but it is too expensive. However, if the lost mobile communication apparatus is taken overseas, it is impossible to find it back.
Some well-known mobile communication apparatus has GPS (global position system) facility installed, and the position of the lost mobile communication apparatus can be traced via the GPS. However, the cost of installing GPS facility is too high to aim the GPS facility at finding the lost mobile communication apparatus.
Some mobile communication apparatus of the prior art has some security function. For example, each SIM card has a PIN (personal identification number) as a password, and each mobile communication apparatus has several kinds of security codes for preventing the lost mobile communication apparatus from being misused and/or preventing the important information stored inside from being stolen. However, it will be impossible for the owner to find the lost mobile communication apparatus via the mentioned security function.
In the mobile communication apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,023, if it is not normally started (e.g. the wrong security code is entered), it will display the information about the owner of the mobile communication apparatus on the interface. Besides, the owner can also use remote control, such as short messages, to control the security settings of the lost mobile communication apparatus. However, if the SIM card of the lost mobile communication apparatus is replaced, the owner will have no idea about the new phone number of the lost mobile communication apparatus so that it is impossible for the owner to send the short messages to the lost mobile communication apparatus for security settings. Namely, the remote control function cannot be performed.
Hence, the main objective of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication apparatus which has anti-theft and auto-notification functions to solve the above problems.